Anything She Can Do I Can Do Better
by BlueLightReflections
Summary: Damon tries to prove his point. By force. Stephen/Damon slash, there will probably be more chapters.
1. Waking Up

I wake up with the usual stiffness between my legs. Before going to the bathroom to deal with it, I listen carefully to the subtle sounds of the house. I don't hear anyone creeping up the stairs or about to enter my room, so I haul myself out of bed, clad in my pajama bottoms and nothing else. As I'm making my way sleepily to a cold shower a brute force slams me against the wall, stopping me in my tracks.

"What the hell?" I yell in Damon's face, which is just inches from my own. I do a quick check to see how noticeable my boner is; it looks well hidden to me. "Ever consider knocking before barging in on me?"

"I guess I could have done that," He breathes in my face.

"What do you want?" I ask him, nearly spitting in his face, while trying to squirm out of his tight grip; it's no use, he has me pinned to the wall.

"Elena." Damon grins slyly and this time I do spit in his face. He pulls me back and slams me into the wall, splitting the foundation. I fall to the floor and he gets on top of me, pinning my shoulders this time to the carpet. "I want Elena. She's sexy. That tight little ass of hers."

I summon all of my strength and flip Damon over. "Leave her the fuck alone." I still have my morning wood so the position is a bit awkward but I don't think he's noticed it yet.

"Oh yeah? Why should I?" Damon flips me back on to the ground and just as soon as I'd had him under me, now I'm under him. "Honestly, we both know that if I want Elena, there's nothing and no one who's going to stop me."

"What about the fact that Elena is repulsed by you?" I struggle against him.

"Repulsed by me? No one's repulsed by me. I'm a stud."

"She's in love with me." I argue.

"What does she see in you? Honestly, I don't see what's so great about you." Damon looks down at my crotch after saying that. "Exact for your big cock." He slides his thigh between my legs and pushes down hard.

"God!" I gasp, keening against his body. "Damon, stop."

"What?" He giggles playfully and starts to rub his leg, creating unbearable friction. "You're the one that's all hard from fighting his older brother."

"Ngggggh…" I find it impossible to come up with the proper explanation and end up groaning instead.

"Yeah," Damon continues, "Elena probably likes your cock. Tell me, Stephen, has she touched it?" I watch as Damon slips a hand down to my groin, easily managing to keep me pinned with only one hand. His fingers slip under the elastic waist of my pajamas and grip my cock.

"This is so fucking wrong." I mutter, but I'm too breathless to say anything else. Then Damon starts pumping his fist up and down faster and faster. My back arches and I cry out in protest but he keeps going, blind to how wrong this whole situation is. I feel like if he doesn't stop soon I'll go over the edge any second.

"I wonder, Stephen," Damon says, looking me directly in the eye. I look away, shutting my eyes, trying not to explode. "Has Elena ever made you come?"

The word alone is enough to send me over the edge but I manage to hang in a few more moments before the pleasure is just too much and with a few more pumps of Damon's hand and a few more barely restrained grunts on my part, I spill out into my pajamas and all over Damon's hand. He smiles at me through the whole thing, then gets up and washes his hands in super human speed, leaving me gasping for air on the floor, chest heaving slowly. I'm still lying down when Damon steps over my splayed out figure, examining me from above.

"Now, Elena may like your cock. She may enjoy touching it and making you come. But, as I've just demonstrated, there are other people who can do the same things she does. Other people who can make you just as happy." Damon starts to walk out of my room but stops in the doorway, turning around to face me one more time. "Elena may like your cock, but I'm pretty sure she'll like mine too." And with that, he walks out the door, leaving me in a messy heap on the floor.


	2. Football Practice

After football practice we all jog to the locker room to clean up, pack up, and get our asses home. Most of my teammates will be welcomed by a smiling mother and a warm meal right when they walk through the door. Today Elena is tutoring after cheerleading so I can't hang out with her. That means I'll be greeted by the isolating silence of my large empty house. Unless Damon's home. Then maybe I'll be subjected to the same treatment I got last time I saw him. I was determined not to let that happen again. It was just messed up beyond belief. Also, I wasn't going to let him anywhere near Elena, no matter what I needed to do to stop him.

As I'm jogging to the locker rooms I spot Elena practicing her cheers across the field. I wave shyly to her and she smiles sweetly back. I approach the school, but never make it inside. Before I then realize what's happening, Damon pulls me into the bushes beside the main entrance.

I throw down my helmet in anger and frustration. "What the hell, man?"

"You should be more on your toes. I mean, you didn't even see me and I was hardly hidden." Damon laughs scornfully at me. "Maybe it's all that animal blood you're drinking."

I don't respond. Instead I pick up my helmet and walk away from the bushes. I'm all the way up the front steps and reaching for the door when I pick up the sound of Damon speaking very low down. " or maybe Elena isn't giving you any of that fine pussy and it's slowly driving you insane."

Within a fraction of a second I'm back in the bushes and I pounce fiercely on my older brother. We wrestle but it's a brief fight. Damon is stronger and he tackles me like he did the other morning in my bedroom. He has one arm pinning my throat to the wall of the school. "I'm willing to bet it's the animal blood though. You know you'd be so much stronger if you just had some real stuff. You'd actually stand a chance against me. You'd be able to protect yourself, and Elena."

"Don't ever talk that way about her again." I choke out, ignoring the comment he made about my animal blood diet. We'd been through this so many times.

"What?" Damon asked, feigning innocence. "I'm not allowed to talk about your girlfriend's pussy?"

That really pisses me off and I lose it right there. I throw him off of me and punch him in the face before running for the locker-room. I'm surprised to see he doesn't follow immediately, besting the shit out of me.

By the time I get to the locker-room everybody else has left. I pound a locker and the clash of fist against metal resonates throughout the barren room. I strip and head for a shower, letting the steam cleanse my body of all thought. But before long I'm thinking about my brother and what he said about my girlfriend. Anger boils up in my throat and then subsides as my thoughts shift to the other morning when my brother lay over me, working my hard on with his strong hand. I should hat him. I should hate him. But since that morning I can't stop thinking about him. About why he suddenly wanted my girlfriend, why he felt like conquering me, why I secretly felt like letting him.

The scolding water sluices down my back and I lean my head against the slick tiles. Without even consciously recognizing what I'm doing, my hand travels down my chest and I tenderly touch my erection. When did that get there? I stroke it soothingly and my breathing hitches. My eyes close as I picture my brothers pecks through his tight black shirt. A moan escapes from deep in my throat and I squeeze my hand tighter around my stiffy. Then I stop myself. This is so fucking wrong. I switch the shower to cold water to try and reverse the effects that thinking about my brother had caused. This was just him fucking with my mind again, I convince myself.

And it's working. 


	3. Fun in the lockerroom

The sound of the heavy locker-room door rudely yanks me back into reality. Panicking, I shut off the water and step out of the steamy stall, and wrap a towel hastily around my lower half. I'm still hard under my towel, and I peer out into the rows of lockers to see who's out there. Maybe I just imagined the noise of somebody entering the room, because it seems empty to me. Still wary, I jump nervously over to my locker, spin the lock and swing it open. I fumble into my jeans and grunt in pain when I stuff my erection into the denim.

"Don't hurt yourself there, little brother." Damon growls into my ear. I spin around to face him, my fly still open. I was a fool if I thought for a second he wouldn't be back for revenge. And here he finds me in another vulnerable moment. He already has me cornered, and all he has to do is take one step towards me in order for my back to be flush against the cool metal doors.

I stare angrily into Damon's dark and dancing eyes. "I think we're even after how you talked about my girlfriend. Let's just forget about everything: What was said about Elena, the punch I threw… and the other day in my room…"

Damon smiles at me. "I get this strange feeling you've had a hard time forgetting about the other day in your room," he looks down at the bulge in my jeans and back at my face. I feel my cheeks blush and mumble, "You made me think those thoughts while I was in the shower…"

"All I sent you was a flash of my fully-clothed body. Your sick little mind did the rest." Damon chuckles in my face. "I'm sick?" I push him back into the lockers that were two steps behind him. "I'm not the one who jacked his brother off the other day for fun." Damon doesn't resist my hands pinning his arms to the lockers. He breathes calmly. "I wasn't the only one having fun." I can't admit this and instead of responding I slam Damon into the lockers. What ensues is a full out vampire brawl between two eternally hormonal immortals. Damon, of course, wins, and I end up against the metal doors once again. Our heavy breathing replaces conversation for a moment before Damon catches his breath before me.

"Maybe the thing warping your brain is all that animal blood. It just isn't normal for a vampire to be drinking that shit." I struggle against him but he's like a lead weight on my chest and shoulders. It's no use at all. He continues, "All you need some blood with a little more '_oomph_'. I'm always telling you this." Now I'm really frustrated with all this talk about blood, and I can't remember the last time I really feasted on some, really went all out. "Damon," I warn, "You better shut your mouth and back away," Damon only presses closer to me, so close to me that his scent is the only thing I am aware of. I feel my fangs push easily through my gums. "_Now." _I let out a low growl, which is my last warning. Damon chooses to ignore it and instead presses his thigh hard against my erection. I guess that's what finally does it. I lose all control and bite down hard into the soft flesh of my brother's neck. I drink greedily, like I haven't done in a long, long time. The power surge is immediate, and I feel my muscles and my whole core simply pulse along with the mass amounts of new blood in my system. Now I'm strong enough to push my brother off of me as if he were an unwanted fleck of dust, all the while still sucking greedily. I slam his back into the row of lockers opposite mine and show no signs of slowing down. Screw him, he completely asked for this.

"Stephen," Damon sighs in a pleading tone. He pushes weakly at my shoulders. I really enjoy the fact that this time _I've_ got _him_ pinned. Because I do still need to breath, I come up for a bit of air without letting go of my hold on Damon. When I do, I'm aware of a slight press on the inside of my upper thigh. I look down; Damon's cock is hard.

"So this kind of sick shit turns you on, huh?" I ask in a husky whisper.

"Uhhh…" Damon replies. I'm not sure if this is an agreement to my previous statement. It might be just blind moan of pleasure. I decide that I'm going to take advantage of this whole situation. I'm stronger than I have been for a long time, and Damon's weak because I just drank maybe an eighth of his blood. I think I'll pay Damon back for the time he gave me the other day in my room, just because I can. Sure, I may be power tripping, but fuck, I mean it's so goddamn _fun. _

"I asked you a question," I slide a quick hand up Damon's shirt and massage his pecks. "Is this the kind of shit that turns you on?" He doesn't reply but instead breaths loudly out through his nose and slumps against the doors so I have to hold him up. I mean, I took a lot of blood, but he's still got enough in him to make his dick harder than a diamond so I figure I'll keep going.

I get him to shrug off his leather jacket and I peel off his tight black t-shirt. Now we're both in only jeans. Well, he's still got shoes and underwear, but still. I put my hands on his waist and roll m hips against his. He musters up enough energy to roll back, letting out little sighs. He must be getting some of his strength back. For now I've still easily got control, but I better work fast.

I slip a finger into his boxers and it brushes against his cock. Damon grunts pleasurably into my neck. "You like that, don't you?" I tease him some more and slip a few more fingers in, getting a firmer grip. "So do you," Damon breathes into my ear. He warms it with his tongue and his hot breath makes my cock twitch. "God…" I moan deeply. Damon slides his hand out of mine, which was up until this moment still firmly pinning it, and reaches for my half-exposed erection. He yanks down my jeans and grabs my hard-on tightly, pumping it up and down with his fist. In response to this I pull his pants down, along with his underwear, and mirror his actions. Our laboured breathing quickens and I let go so that he won't come right there. He understands and reluctantly releases me as well.

I feel my cock throbbing and I know his feels the same. He eyes me hungrily and I can tell his patience is wearing thin. '_Do something' _His looks seems to say. I lean in and suck gently on his clavicle and kiss his pecks and bite his skin playfully. His body doesn't seem to be getting too into it, and I pull away just as his hands push down on my head. When did I let go of his hands? How fast will his strength return and mine fade? Down, Down, Down, he pushes my head slowly down until I'm at eye level with his erection. I catch his drift and smile mischievously, and I know he's smiling too.

I lick teasingly at his head, which induces tiny little moans from his mouth. I massage his thigh with one hand and his balls with the other. His hands are still on my head, loosely guiding it. I can tell I'm doing all the right things to drive him crazy. I love making him pay for the other day, teasing him and frustrating him like he did to me. I know I'm doing all the rights things to drive him insane and I keep going. Damon's press on my head is steadily increasing until finally he mutters, "Fuck it." He flings me off of him and throws me against the lockers. "What the fuck, Damon? I thought you were enjoying that. I know I certainly was." I laugh dryly.

"Yeah," Damon agrees, "A little too fucking much." Then he drops down on his knees and takes me in his mouth all at once. The shock makes my whole back keen off of the cool metal, and then I relax and let Damon get to work. When the fuck did he regain all his strength? The bastard could have been faking his weakness that whole time! I realize how unimportant this minor detail really is, however, because regardless of his trickery I'm hard and he's hard and we're both pretty fucking horny. I roll my head back and admire Damon's skills.


	4. Late Night Hijinks

**Warning: Do not read if you have a problem with insanely hot vampire slash.**

**No, but really :This one gets pretty intense. Enjoy. :D**

* * *

I lie in my bed, unable to sleep. Images of Damon keep drifting through my pounding head. I will him to leave my thoughts but that's easier wished than done. Three days after the locker-room incident and I'm still losing sleep over it. I haven't seen Damon since then, but it isn't unusual for him to take off for days at a time. I toss and turn for what seems like hours before I throw off my covers in frustration, and in a sleepy state tumble out of bed towards the kitchen.

I don't bother turning on any lights and instead sense my way through the kitchen to the fridge and open it, distractedly peering in at the cans of coke and slices of Kraft cheese. Tomorrow's shopping day. I shut the door. "I'm done the bags already? I could go for one right now…" I mumble to myself.

"None for me, thanks, I'm stuffed." Damon appears in the corner of the kitchen, his bleach white shirt stained red.

"You're getting reckless. What if someone saw your shirt?" My fangs peak out as the scent of freshly spilled blood reaches my nostrils.

"Nobody's around at three in the morning, but fine; I'll go wash my shirt." In one swift motion, Damon peels his shirt off and is back from the laundry room in a flash. "Am I good? Did I get any on my pants?" Damon approaches me, getting closer so I can inspect him. There's a speck of red on his cheek, too small for any human to notice, but enough to drive me crazy just by seeing it. I try to control myself, and I slowly lift my hand, swiping the speck away with my thumb.

Damon is so close now. "Taste it." He breathes. "Go on." He takes my hand and puts it at my mouth. "Can't let that stuff go to waste." I look down trying to avoid the glistening orb of red gathered on my thumb but that directs my gaze towards Damon's bare stomach, going calmly up and down with the rhythm of his breathing. "Fine, be that way. You're so stubborn sometimes, Stefan. But I won't let it go to waste." I look up as Damon pulls my thumb into his mouth. His warm tongue sucks the drop off of my skin. His pupils widen when he tastes it. "Nggh…" Damon groans, my thumb still in his mouth. Without warning, he bites into my thumb, drawing blood and sucking it hard.

"Fuck, Damon," I mutter, pulling my thumb away. That only makes Damon suck harder as I try to wiggle out of the tight spot he has me in. Eventually, after some skillful maneuvering, I manage to slide out between him and the wall and push him up against it. My forearm slams against his throat, pinning him there. He lets go of my thumb and coughs out a strangled laugh.

"Nothing about this is fucking funny," I growl in his face. He licks his lips, his eyes shining up at me. "Then why am I laughing?" Damon manages to choke out. I lock eyes with him, glaring. Suddenly I feel his hand grab my ass and pull me closer to him, which was pretty impossible since I'm so close already. I react violently, pulling quickly away after kneeing him in the groin. He retaliates though, slamming me into the wall this time. "Be more gentle, baby brother," he growls at me. He slams an arm across my throat, blocking my windpipe and suspending me inches above the ground. Damon shoves his face in mine, "Tell the truth now, Stefan; this is way hotter than anything you've done with Elena."

I gasp for air, the only breath I take overpowered by the heat rising from Damon's arm. "Who is this really about, Damon?" I manage to choke out, "Elena, or... Me?" I take the chance and ask the question I've been meaning to ask ever since the day he... Woke me up. Damon's arm slowly loosens and he retracts it from my throat. He looks at me with a satisfied smile playing on his lips. "You see, I'm glad you brought that up..." He plays with the collar of my shirt, his whole body still impossibly close to mine.

"Damon, this is wrong..." I start, but the finger he slips into my mouth shuts me up.

"Everything I do is wrong. It's kind of my thing." I moan around his finger as he swirls it inside my mouth. In the meantime he undoes the first three buttons of my navy blue dress shirt and slides it open, exposing my chest. I gasp when Damon pulls his wet finger from my mouth and passes it over my hard nipple. He massages it and as I close my eyes I hear him whisper in my ear, "Admit it, Stefan. I make you feel better than anyone has ever made you feel."

"Mmm," I moan, turning my head into the wall.

"What's that?" Damon asks suddenly, tweaking my nipple hard. I keen off the wall, responding with a drawn out 'yes'. "Good." Damon sounds accomplished. "Then just relax and let me have a good time with you." I open my eyes and see Damon as I've never been able to see him before: his eyes are full of lust but also tenderness and he's relaxed; no sign of a smile on his lips but instead his face is just kind of open, vulnerable. He pulls softly at my hair, drawing me in for a deep kiss that gradually starts to get more intense. As his tongue starts to work its way into my mouth I feel his hand massage the inside of my thigh. I moan, our lips locked, and return the favor. I pull his ass closer and feel his dick hard in his jeans. It rubs against mine and the friction is too much to take. We simultaneously unbutton each others pants and pull them off, and at the same time throw my shirt to the floor. I take a moment to admire Damon's scantily clad body, but I'm only given a brief moment before Damon pulls me in again for a fierce kiss. He palms my ass as he does this and it feels surprisingly good. I laugh happily into his mouth.

"What?" he pulls back, giving me a questioning look.  
"Nothing, that's just cute and all, you squeezing my ass. Feels good," I tell him.

"Oh, Stefan! You naughty girl!" Damon teases in a sexy murmur. "I'll show you something else's gonna make you feel good," Damon slurs in the heat of passion. He sucks on his index finger, making me squirm, and slides his fingers underneath the waistband of my Calvin Klein's to massage my ass again, this time spreading my cheeks just enough to tease my hole.

"Oh, f-fuck," my voice quivers, overwhelmed by the new sensation. I place my hands firmly on his hips, helping him grind into me.  
"You like that?" Damon asks, slipping his finger in further.  
"God..." I breathe as the pain starts to come in pleasurable waves.  
"Please, call me Damon," He laughs and teases my hole a bit more with his middle finger.  
"Damon, it-"  
"I know it hurts. And it's gonna hurt more."  
"Ngh!" A fresh wave of pain washes over me as Damon slips his middle finger in up to the first knuckle.

"But it's worth it. Trust me." Damon's voice has softness to it that I've never heard before and I let that calm me down and relax me. It starts to hurt less and the pleasure becomes stronger. With his other hand Damon slips off my boxers and I step out of them just before he runs his hand over my cock. I mimic motions, pulling down his briefs so his fully hard cock can spring out of their grip. I look at it for a moment, not sure what to do.  
"Just stroke it," Damon instructs, "I've seen you do it before." I do as he says and it illicits a sharp breath from Damon. He closes his eyes for a second as I jerk more quickly, twisting my hand as it travels up and down his erection. He throws his head at my neck, sucking and biting. It feels so good that I squeeze his cock, which makes him moan. He slaps my hand away.

Damon mumbles, "That's no way to treat your lover," as he lowers his whole body until he's kneeling in front of my hard cock, his fingers still teasing open my hole. At first he just barely touches it, making me whine. "What's that, Stefan?" Damon looks up at me. "Do you want me to stroke it?" I nod lazily, awaiting the attention soon to be given to my up until now overlooked cock. He breathes warmly from the base to the tip, his lips almost touching. It drives me crazy and when I see he doesn't look like he's about to do anything with his hands, I take my hand and start to stroke my cock. He moves his fingers inside me to the rhythm of my pumping. He lets this happen for a bit before slapping my hand away and pinning it to the wall. I just start using my other hand since I know his other one won't be available to pin mine. I was wrong. He mercilessly removes his fingers from inside me and pins my other hand to the wall, then picks up where he left off, breathing hot slow air up and down my cock.

"God, Damon, just…" I trail off, expecting this to be enough direction.

He smiles slyly up at me, his hair adorably shaggy over his bedroom eyes, "'Just' what, Stefan?" He awaits my response, but I do not reply. "You want me to suck it? You want me to put your throbbing hard dick in my warm, wet mouth?" I look down at him, biting my lips. It's too much. I throw his hands off mine and grab his head, guiding it toward my cock, practically forcing it down his perfect little throat. He gags a bit but I don't let him up and pretty soon he's adjusted, bobbing swiftly up and down my shaft. He gets into it, swirling his tongue around the head and making me moan.

"Damon," I gasp, my breath getting faster.  
"Mmmm..." He moans around my cock without stopping.  
"I- I think I'm ready," I manage to breath in-between waves of pleasure. I watch for his reaction and I'm not disappointed. He slowly pulls off of my cock, looking up at me the whole time. His mouth stays open, a drop of saliva hanging from his swollen lips. I pull him up off the ground and suck the drop from his lips then pull away, hand  
cupping his face, careful to watch his reaction.  
"…You sure?" Damon asks me, the usual tone of sarcasm and contempt erased from his speech. I move my hand down to his hips, pulling his lower body closer so his cock brushes against mine. When it does his breath hitches and he looks down, tracing my cock with his finger.  
"I've never been more sure in my life," I reassure him. He looks back up at me and his expression is so fucking adorable I can't even stand it.

"I just... Don't want to hurt you." his voice is really quiet.  
"Damon, please," I say, "I'm a vampire. In order to hurt me it's gonna take a hell of a lot more than just sex."

We walk quietly up the stairs to my room and once we're both on the bed things take a natural rhythm. Damon lies me down and sucks on my nipples, which almost feels better than when he was teasing my ass. But then he starts teasing my ass and I'm reminded of how nothing could feel better than this. But then he outdoes himself.

"Turn over," Damon whispers warmly in my ear. I silently obey, aware of what's in my immediate future. His cock is way bigger than his fingers, so that must mean it's going to hurt more, but it'll also be that much more pleasure, right? That's what I hope for as I feel his slick cock at my entrance, pushing to get inside. He reaches his hands under my stomach and props me up a bit so he can gain better access. Then from there he slides it in and it. Hurts.

I let out a sharp cry and he runs his hands up and down my chest a hundred times more enjoyable than just his fingers. Soon his whole cock is deep inside my ass and he lets it stay there for a minute so my body can get used to it. Then I slowly start to move back and forth, loving the feeling of his cock inside me.  
"God, Stefan, you're so tight," Damon runs his hand across my stomach again, this time brushing my cock. He grabs on to it and pumps in time with my movements. I move faster and then I slow down and though the pain is strong Damon's sexy moans and sounds keep me going.  
"Damon, I think I'm gonna-"  
"Me, too," We come at the same time and he doesn't pull out until both of our bodies have calmed down and we're lying sleepily on the bed.  
"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" Damon asks, his words dripping with sarcasm.  
"Oh, thank God! I though you'd gone soft on me for good!" we both laughed.  
"If you ever think I've gone soft, just ask this guy if I have," He says, palming my ass, "and he'll tell you a different story."


End file.
